1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a ski comprising an assembly comprising at least one running surface layer, a top surface layer and at least one multiple-part intermediate layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with some skis composed of different materials is has, for example, already become known to use, beside glass fiber laminates and aluminum layers, wood cores consisting of a plurality of layers glued together. Such wood cores are, as a rule, constructed such that the majority of bars of rectangular cross section is connected with one another. Most frequently, the individual bars are arranged within the ski such that the longitudinal sides of the rectangular cross-sectional profile contact one another, which results in increasing the stiffness and in a better stability. In case of bending stress there exists in such a type of construction only a reduced possibility of a relative shifting movement of the individual bars. The bending stress becomes, in case of an evading movement of the bars, primarily effective as a force component acting in normal direction on the glued areas. If cracks are produced in the glued surface areas, the composite structure is rapidly weakened with the rising risk of fracture. Therefore, it has already been proposed to improve the stability to envelope the multiple-part core or to enclose this core within a common hollow profile for forming some type of a torsion box. On account of the kinking stress of the torsion box when bending the ski, the desired strength properties and elasticity properties can be coped with to a limited extent in case of predetermined selection of materials.